A conventional mobile electronic device, such as a navigation device, a smart phone and so forth, is usually provided with a Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality. Currently, a user may utilize the conventional mobile electronic device to record a series of locations in the form of GPS coordinates in a chronological order based on a predefined rule (e.g., to record a present location every ten seconds) while cycling, jogging and even walking, and the series of recorded locations are stored as a track file. Accordingly, the track file contains the GPS coordinates of the series of recorded locations in the chronological order.
The track file can be published on the Internet, such that another user may use a mobile electronic device provided with a navigation functionality to download and to read the track file. A track can be reproduced on an electronic map by marking the GPS coordinates contained in the track file on the electronic map. The track reproduced on the electronic map serves as a navigation route to instruct said another user to move past the sequence of recorded locations accordingly.
However, this track file provides limited information, and said another user can only determine whether to turn or whether to leave the current road on their own judgment according to the actual environment, such as when encountering a fork or an intersection in the road.